


One Love Confession

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Heh heh, Letter from Hamilton to Burr, M/M, My first Hamburr thing, Very short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Alexander Hamilton writes a letter telling Aaron Burr how he really feels about him...
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 18





	One Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all don’t hate plz  
> Give me all those kudos tho

Dearest Burr,  
I say, undeterred,  
Sir,  
I have feelings for you that I cannot deny.  
Whenever I gaze into your eyes,  
it’s as though your beauty will be my very demise.  
If I may ask, do you feel the same way?  
Perhaps you are not gay,  
but I had to confess,  
for every waking day  
I think about you. 

Loyally and wholeheartedly,  
and don’t forget cordially, 

Hamilton


End file.
